comic_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne-Marie Beaubier
' Jeanne-Marie Beaubier', also known as Aurora, is a human mutant. Relatives *Jean-Baptiste Beaubier (father, deceased) *Jean-Paul Beaubier (twin brother) *Kyle Jinadu (brother-in-law) *Joanne Beaubier (adoptive niece, deceased) *Louis Martin (first cousin once removed, deceased) *Genevieve Martin (first cousin once removed, deceased) Powers and Abilities Powers Photokinesis: Originally, Aurora could only generate light when in physical contact with her twin brother. Should she link hands with Northstar, they could generate a light equivalent to a lighthouse beacon by each sibling varying the rate of acceleration of his or her own molecules out ot phase with those of the other. Currently, Aurora can generate from her body a bright white light equivalent at maximum intensity to half million foot candles. She does so by varying the rate of acceleration of the molecules of her body out of phase with one another, thereby generating a cascade of photonic discharges. *''Calming Light:'' She has the ability to send out a calming light that makes her targets feel emotions and memories that make them at peace. It can even be used to break telepathic control. *''Concussive Blasts:'' Aurora has the ability to send out powerful concussive blasts that can do considerable damage. She can project these from her hands and out from her body in a series of concussive bursts. *''Lightning Blasts:'' She has the ability to project lightning blasts from herself with devastating results. Superhuman Speed: Aurora possesses the ability to propel her body at superhuman speeds, becoming a living projectile. Through an act of concentration, Aurora can channel a portion of the kinetic energy of the atomic motion in her body's molecules in a single direction. This can accelerate her body in a velocity in direct proportions to the amount of kinetic energy she has tapped. It was once theoretically possible for her to reach 99% of the speed of light, although she never traveled at anywhere near that speed since, if she did, she would wreak great damage upon herself and the environment. Aurora can also move a portion of her body at superhuman speeds at a time. Walter Langkowski's action in molecularly restructuring Aurora's body greatly reduced the potential limits of her speed. She can now move at speeds roughly up to the speed of sound (about 770 miles per hour at sea level). This reduction has made little difference in the use of her powers over short distances, since she can still move faster than the human eye can follow. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' She has the ability to accelerate the molecules within an inanimate object or a living being by touch, causing the target to tear itself apart from the subsequent stress generated upon it. *''Heightened Reflexes:'' She possesses reflexes far above the average human. Her reflexes are so advanced that she can go through an entire burning apartment, check all the rooms, and take out the survivors in just mere seconds. *''Flight:'' She has the ability to propel herself through the air. In order to hover in mid-air, Aurora applies thrust downward in a carefully-controlled manner. When carrying another unprotected person aloft, Aurora does not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that her passenger may be able to breathe easily; Aurora herself can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training. This also prevents her passenger from suffering harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' She possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly. *''Enhanced Durability:'' As a side-effect of partially robbing her molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of Aurora's entire body. This effect gives her skin enough durability to withstand the ravages fo wind, friction, and air turbulence. *''G-Force Compensation:'' She has the ability to use her super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. *''Technological Invisibility:'' Walter Langkowski claimed that he had made Aurora undetectable to gene-scan devices that search for mutants. Weaknesses Dissociative Identity Disorder: Aurora is schizophrenic and has dissociative identity disorder. She has many known personalities, including: *'Jeanne-Marie Beaubier:' Her primary personality is of a prim and proper, repressed woman. *'Aurora:' Her secondary personality is of an uninhibited extrovert. *'Personality Three:' This personality likes fine wines, horse racing, and casual ultra-violence. *'Personality Four:' This personality is a weekend goth who occasionally self-harms. *'Personality Five:' This personality likes sports, photography, and is an amateur paleontologist. This persona also speaks only in French. *'Personality Six:' This personality likes opera, gardening, and creationist literature. *'Personality Seven:' This personality likes graffiti, mild S&M, and gambling. *'Personality Eight:' This personality is reckless and is a committed masochist. Category:Individuals Category:Gifted Category:Alpha Flight Category:NASA Category:Royal Canadian Mounted Police Category:Alpha Flight (Space Program) Category:Weapon X Category:Headbangers Category:Children of the Vault Category:X-Men Category:Gamma Flight Category:Canadians Category:Adventurers Category:Terrorists Category:Nuns Category:History Teachers Category:Geography Teachers Category:Madame Dupont's School for Girls Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Silver Hair Category:Pointed Ears Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Montreal, Quebec Category:Photokinesis Category:Serenity Inducement Category:Photon Blasts Category:Electrical Discharge Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Flight Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Technological Invisibility Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder Category:Suicidal Tendencies Category:Schizophrenia Category:Twins Category:Catholics Category:Beaubier Family